


Heart

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [22]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: T.J has an important question to ask Cyrus
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of Tyrus' epilogue for this series, so I hope you all enjoyed what I wrote for them throughout. As always every like comment and kudo is seen and appreciated deeply and keeps me going.

Cyrus was always happy to return home, he truly found his dream job being a child psychologist but at times it could be draining, and sometimes seeing his husband and kid’s faces was needed to remind him it was all worth it. He was always greeted by his daughter running toward him and T.J smiling from a distance. 

“So, how was today?” T.J would always ask.

“Pretty good, and as you know I will leave it at that, unlike my dear mother I try not to gossip about my patients, and now I am allowed to read casefiles.”

T.J laughed, Cyrus never had to do much to make him chuckle, and that’s something that would never change.

“How about you?” Cyrus said as he picked Rose up and hugged her as she began to speak about the vigorous life of a two year old.

T.J thought for a moment “It was pretty good, I got Jonah to come back in, and he was received slightly better this time.”

“That’s great, I felt bad, Jonah really took that hard I think.”

T.J nodded, Cyrus could tell something was on his mind, reading T.J had become quite easy for him. 

Cyrus tilted his head slightly “Everything okay babe?”

T.J visibly shook it off “Yeah, I’m fine, just tired and I think Alex is too, I’m gonna go lay him down.” T.J practically bolted upstairs.

Rose was more confused then even Cyrus “Where’s daddy going?”

Cyrus looked at the stairs in confusion. The rest of the night went as it usually did. Cyurs knew it would be best to save the probing until the kids were in bed.

After everyone was settled Cyrus decided to investigate. He waited until T.J doing dishes. 

He gave a hug from behind and gave him a quick cheek kiss “Are you sure everything is okay.” 

T.J jokingly rolled his eyes “Rose fell asleep 10 seconds ago and you’re already trying to get to the root of my feelings?”

Cyrus shrugged “You’re really bad at hiding your emotions.”

T.J smiled and wrapped Cyrus in another hug “I’ve just been thinking a lot about us lately.”

Cyrus smiled back “This isn’t the breakup announcement is it, I’m not in a bad rom com right?”

“Cyrus, no joking self-deprecation please, this is serious.”

Cyrus snapped himself out of it “Sorry.”

T.J got back to what he was saying “So I was just thinking about how well we’ve been doing and how the transition from one to two kids was super easy.”

Cyrus smiled “Yeah, I remember stressing so much when Andi was carrying Alex, but honestly we’ve done really good.”

That’s what T.J was hoping to hear “So I was thinking, when Alex is a little older-”

Cyrus cut him off “I already told you T.J, you can put him in whatever sport, I’ve already accepted you will corrupt our kids into sports love.”

“That’s not at all what I was getting at, actually I was thinking about expanding our family.”

Cyrus jumped up “Did Jonah try to convince you to get a dog?, because I am honestly ready, we can go-”

“No Cyrus, I was thinking maybe we should look into adoption.” T.J quickly rushed out more words “Of a human, not a dog.”

Cyrus paused for a moment. T.J just stared at him for a while. After a brief silence T.J looked back at Cyrus.

“So how do you feel about that.” 

Cyrus tried to find the words after thinking for a moment but he couldn't find them, but he felt T.J’s hand interlocked with his, and his heart found the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on doing a time skip epilogue for this series so no this isnt ending on a cliffhanger. I know Tyurs didnt get much of an arc in the series but like the show gave them enough angst in season 3 due to disneys homophobia so I gave them a break. Next fic will probs be back to Andi, then Muffy's epilogue for the series. Gonna miss doing these but gonna be glad I made a complete series that ppl can read whenever they get bored and decide to read some AM Fics.


End file.
